<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disenchantment Animations by tothineownelfbetrue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674071">Disenchantment Animations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothineownelfbetrue/pseuds/tothineownelfbetrue'>tothineownelfbetrue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arsty Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A variety of animations, Animation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothineownelfbetrue/pseuds/tothineownelfbetrue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to upload my Animated Works for Disenchantment.  Some may have vocals, others are just short animations with no sound.</p>
<p>I take the occasional suggestion for short animations! If you have thoughts, hit me up!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arsty Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disenchantment Animations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, this one is more of a practice run than anything, though I am working on another animation.  This was mostly to try and get a sense of the style!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p><a href="https://vimeo.com/428361293">luci elfo</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/piratesalad">Sal Hernandez</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>